User blog:77Samjam/Lion guard Bio
Kion's full name is Kion Andrew Charles Dawson, He was born on February 10, 2003. his natural hair color is blonde and wavy/curly. it was longer but, he cut it into a mohawk type style and dyed it right be for Return of the Roar. Kion resembles his mom and dad. He has been too he is a good mix. . Bunga's full name is Bunga Jaymes Michaels-Monaghan he was adopted by his two uncle Timon Jaymes Monoghan(Timon) and Pumbaa Michaels(Pumbaa). He was born on September 20, 2003. Believe it or not, he is older than Beshte! Bunga resembles his Birth mother more than his Birth Father. Bunga complains that his voice isn't lower than Beshte's even though he's older than him. He is the bravest of the guard. Beshte's full name is Beshte Jones. He was born on September 30, 2003. He is 10 days younger than Bunga. Beshte isn't bothered by it though. He is the youngest member of the guard. he is the strongest of the guard. Ono's full name is Ono Cooper. He was born on July 2, 2002. He is the most keenest of sight in the guard. Fuli's full name is Fuli Antoinette Ryan. She was born on August 24, 2001. She was adopted by another family due to he biological mother not being able to take care of her. She has a pretty good relationship with her birth mom and dad. Her birth name was Chloe Santelli. Fuli resembles her mom and her dad. Like Kion, she is a good mix. She is the fastest of the guard. Kiara's full name is Kiara Marie Dawson. She was born on January 16, 2001. she is the twin sister of Kopa and older sister to Kion. She resembles her father. although she has physical traits from her mom. if you look at picture of both her parents, you can see her in both of them. She sometimes wishes she has a sister. Kiara is 4 minutes older than Kopa. Nala is the mother of Kopa, Kiara, and Kion. She was Born on October 3, 1977. her full name is Nala Clarissa Natalie Dawson (née''' '''Dunbar). She has at least a little resemblance with all 3 of her cubs. Kiara being the most. She wanted 7 kids but Simba didn't want anymore after 3. She resembles her mom, Sarafina. she does not know her dad that well. She shares half siblings with both of her parents. Her dad had 10 cubs(Including Nala) altogether. her mother had 2, Her and Mheetu. Nala and Mheetu Share the same mother Sarafina, but they do have different fathers. Her father had 9 other cubs. Simba is the Father of Kiara, Kopa and Kion. He was born on October 9, 1976. he resembles Kiara some, partially Kion, and heavily Kopa. He only wanted 2 children, Kiara and Kopa. But, Kion came along 2 years later and he was very happy about it. His full name is Simba James Dawson. He naturally has blonde curly mane hair like Kion's but he dyes and Straightens it. Kopa is the twin brother of Kiara, and older brother to Kion. he was born on January 16, 2001. he heavily resembles his father. but, his hair is not as blonde as his dads. its dishwater/dirty blonde, some times its reddish. His tuft was longer before the Return of the Roar. His full name is Kopa Thomas Matthew Dawson. Makini's full name is Makini Joanne Markini. She was born May 13, 1997. she has dirty/dishwater blonde short hair . it was longer before her debut. She finds her name quite humorous because her first name is 1 letter off from her last. She is the 4th of 5 children. she is the second youngest. Zuri's full name is Zuri Jane Rodriguez. She is the friend of Kiara and Tiifu. She was born on November 30, 2002. She i the youngest of 4 children. she has 3 older brothers. Tiifu's full name is Tiffany"Tiifu"Arden Lindsay Nicole Ross. She was born on June 10, 2001. She has 2 younger sisters, and 2 older brothers. she is the friend of Kiara and Zuri. Janja's full name is Janja Gomez. He was born on November 28, 1993. He has 8 other siblings(9 including him.) He resides in the outlands with his crew Jasiri's full name is Jasiri Lynne Coleman-Jones. Her birthday is October 5, 2001. She has 4 full siblings, 6 half siblings and 2 step siblings. some of her siblings are adopted. Madoa is her full sister and she was not adopted. - These are my personal opinions of the lion guard. Category:Blog posts